


Bath

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cat!Minhyun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonghyun takes care of Minhyun.





	Bath

Cats don't like baths, it's a universal fact and same for all, hybrids included. Jonghyun remembers the first time he tried giving Minhyun a bath when still in cat form, the big cat struggling and panting under his hands. The incident that led him to meet his boyfriend in human form, though that is a whole other story.  
  
Human Minhyun however, loves baths, or maybe he loves the sole attention when Jonghyun washes his hair for him. Whatever it is, Jonghyun isn't complaining.  
  
It's one of those days, where Minhyun comes home late and exhausted with droopy eyes. He moves around half a beat slower and Jonghyun knows he's probably going to fall asleep in the shower if unsupervised. So he suggest to help Minhyun wash up.  
  
The tips of Minhyun's ears go red and he's suddenly a little more awake than before but he also let's out a big yawn which leaves no room for rejection.  
  
They step into the shower together and Jonghyun let's him wet his hair himself. Not matter how human, the cat in Minhyun is still sometimes a little vary of the water, especially when defences are down and the feline sense are higher.  
  
It doesn't take long and a tail pulling on Jonghyun's hand tells he's free to invade Minhyun's space.  
  
Jonghyun pumps some shampoo on his palm and slowly lather the other's hair. Minhyun's fringe has been growing longer and it shades over his eyes. When pushed away, Jonghyun is met with his boyfriend's sharp stare full of trust and love.  
  
He smiles gently back as he massages the his scalp, rubbing into points he known will help relief the tiredness and tenderly scratching the fluffy cat ears. Minhyun's eyes flutter close as he relaxes and enjoy being taken care of.  
  
When he's done, Jonghyun rinses off the shampoo and asks Minhyun to turn around so he can wash his back. He rubs into the tense knots and Minhyun let's out rumbling sighs of pleasure, close to purring when Jonghyun moves down his back and circles him arms around his stomach.  
  
Minhyun's tail sways slowly side by side and he knows he's on the brink of falling asleep, so they rinse off and step into pyjamas.  
  
On the bed, Minhyun lays on Jonghyun's lap as Jonghyun help blow dry his hair, smoothing his face in Jonghyun's stomach.  
  
"Thank you," he whispers quietly, "love you."  
  
"Love you too, Hyun-ah," Jonghyun replies, setting the hairdryer as side.  
  
He turns off the lights and Minhyun pulls him into a warm hug when he climbs into bed.  
  
He kisses him on the cheek and whispers, "Good night".

**Author's Note:**

> Well... yeah :)


End file.
